


It's not all about football

by Wicked_Northstar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Unnamed but obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Northstar/pseuds/Wicked_Northstar
Summary: Sometimes, football can feel overwhelmingly important. However, doing well on the pitch doesn't automatically mean coping well emotionally outside of it.





	It's not all about football

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote for a "drabble and a half" challenge back in 2011. It feels right to repost it here now. Despite the fact that I kept the characters unnamed, I've tagged with the player who was my main inspiration for this. Feel free to choose the other person for yourself.

You mirror his smile automatically when you see it on the training ground. It's not a conscious choice, it simply makes you happy to see his joy at playing the game. Once he has the ball at his feet, every other trouble seems to vanish from his face.

However, you also see him when the others have already turned their backs to him. When the floodlights are off and the TV cameras turn their attention to analyzing the game and replaying his goals, he curls up in your lap.

Insecure. Trembling. Never, ever completely satisfied with himself.

Countless boys around the planet dream of being him. Even you used to envy his effortless elegance.

However, he has taught you something far more important. As you stroke his hair away from his face and feel him relax in your arms, you suddenly remember.

It's not all about football. Not at all.


End file.
